A Distant Memory
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: The twelfth Doctor revisits the Rogers one last time from the distant... 6th and final installment of Doctor Who and Captain America one-shots


**A/N: This is the last story of these characters. I'm kind of sad to see them go, but just like the Doctor's and his companions, it never really lasts too long. I would recommend listening to Rihanna's song, **_**Farewell**_**, because it really sets the mood of this story, as well as tells of how this characters feel. The 12th Doctor is to be protrayed by English actor Benedict Cumberbatch with the looks from his role, _Sherlock. _Thank you for those who have read these one-shots, I hoped you enjoyed them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

**A Distant Memory**

A man watched the group of eight from high above a cliff with a lighthouse behind and to the left of him. He was a man in his mid thirties, standing at six foot with a long, lanky body that seemed to suit him somehow. He had dark wavy hair that favored to part to the right and reached just above his eyebrows. Beneath the dark gray coat that fell way below his knee's and unbutton was a black suit with a white shirt with blue strips that was opened at the collar. On his fee were black ankle length boots that hid underneath his trousers and a TARDIS blue scarf that was folded in half and secured around his neck.

This man was the twelfth Doctor.

It has been six months since the last time he had seen them–a bit better than the long periods in between like before. It wasn't like him to visit people of the past after a new life, a new face, but these two had a special place in his heart–in his memories–and he only needed to say one more goodbye for his benefit. The longer the Doctor watched them, however, the more he knew he was just a distant memory. That was a good thing, he tried to tell himself, but it did hurt some of being forgotten so quickly–in his opinion.

Josephine Rogers laughed with her boyfriend, Clint Barton, as her brother, Steve Rogers, scowled at them. Tony Stark slapped a hand down on Steve's shoulder, grinning mischievously as he looked between the three. He said a few words that had Steve laughing while both Josephine and Clint flushed bright red. The other Avengers Natasha Romanoff, Thor, and Bruce Banner laughed at the couple, who slowly started to laugh alongside them. Tony's girlfriend, Virginia Pepper Potts (and who likes to be called Pepper), scolded him and a slap to his shoulder but was smiling nonetheless.

The man smiled sadly, his frame and face hidden by the shadows provided by the sun being so high above him. The small birthday party was taking place at the beach in the Hamptons–where Tony had a house and never sold after he became Iron Man–the group oblivious to his presence and watchfulness. Sadness crept into light bright blue eyes that occasionally turned a steel gray whenever his emotions got the better of him.

His smile widens when Josephine suddenly brought out a water gun from her side and drenched her brother first, then Thor. Soon everyone but Tony (since he had an arc reactor built in the middle of his chest) were at war, drenching each other with the water guns Tony and Pepper had obviously supplied. It was the hottest day that Fourth of July, but the group–as were the other vacationers–didn't seem to mind and rather embraced the heat from the sun and the coolness of the water.

He chuckled when Clint threw Josephine over his shoulder and ran into the ocean to drop her into an oncoming wave, the other men doing the same to Pepper and Natasha seconds later. Of course the women got their revenge on the boys and they all started to have another water fight in the water–using the water guns as well since it was easy to fill them, and quickly.

Knowing his time was coming to a close the man went turn around when Josephine caught his eye. The Doctor nodded slightly in greeting with a smile as the news about these heroes and Josephine pass through his mind quickly. Although it was a second on the outside, in his mind it was minutes that the images and information passed through. It was the one of the good things about being a Time Lord, the ability to remember and gather information of that specific time about anyone and anything–as well as look in on their future.

And, yes, they will be all right.

Josephine marries Clint and will have four children, the oldest a boy, a girl, then twins of each gender. Steve will slowly find love again, much to his grief as he was never to age like the others, which also brought the news of him never having children. The Avenger's will also become stronger and bring in new teammates later on, with a few consequences over time however. But for now they were happy together as a large family.

Looking away the Doctor turns and starts walking towards the TARDIS, which was completely out of place. Luckily there was no one near the lighthouse. With fond memories of the Rogers' sibling the Doctor knew he will never forget. As soon as he entered the TARDIS the door closed and the grinding noise begun, the blue box starting to disappear. And as a final goodbye the TARDIS left behind blue flowers–ones that no one has ever seen or heard of before.

**B**

Josephine laughed after ducking Clint into the water, quickly rushing towards Tony to dry off for a while. Since the announcement of Clint following her whenever she left the SHIELD building at night they've been unseparateable–until it was time for bed, of course, and Steve made sure of that. Taking a long pull from her water bottle Josephine frowned at the shadow silhouette on the cliff and shaded her eyes to get a better look. She saw that it was a man wearing a coat–who in their right mind would wear a coat in _**this**_ heat?–gave her a nod and smile in greeting.

She frowned further as a familiar tug came from him and the situation. Almost like this has happened before, yet it also felt like a farewell of sorts. Holding his gaze a second longer the man turned and walked away until he disappeared from sight. She started when Clint placed a hand on her shoulder, calling her name. Josephine saw everyone standing close to her and looks of concern, asking her what the matter was.

Everything fell into place when a familiar grinding noise was heard over the sound of the waves crashing. Josephine looked back towards the lighthouse on the cliff as the rest of the group looked around to see the familiar blue box until they, too, started to look in the direction Josephine was. She felt a deep hurt and sadness that the Doctor didn't come down and greet her with his new face. However, she now knew that this was the final farewell–the last time that she or her brother or the Avengers will ever see the Doctor again.

Even though it killed her, Josephine knew it was for the best. He had a destiny all of his own, and there was no more pit stops to visit her or her brother. Not to mention that if he ever asked she would have gladly gone with the Doctor and travel through space. But she would have only held him back and Josephine didn't want to do that. She was going to miss the strange alien man; he always brought a smile to her face. Perhaps if she left clues to wherever she went in her old age he will come and see her for one last time until she passed from the Earth.

Of course that could just be wishful thinking.

Holding back the tears and the pain, Josephine smiled sadly and hugged Clint to her. She was grateful that the Doctor was still all right and that he would find his peace of mind. Whatever he was running from–because she _**knew**_ he was still running from something else–will stop haunting him and let him live his life even more to the fullest. Josephine also hated the fact that her memory of the Doctor himself was starting to become even more distant; and soon it will be her memories of the time she traveled through time and space or even the simple conversations.

For now she will remember what she can and tell the stories to her children–should she have any, when they are old enough to understand; and to keep a look out, because they may never know if the Doctor decides to contact them instead of her.

"Farewell Doctor,"


End file.
